The Bond
by Saelyna T
Summary: The following fanfiction is a phone call between Billy and Charlie, right after Bella has given birth. (slash - don't like, don't read)


Stephenie Meyer owns!

The following fanfiction is a phone call between Billy and Charlie, right after Bella has given birth.

Short information, I have disclaimed the quotation marks, it's all direct speech, except for the few words in brackets and apart from that:

- means silence

- at the end of the line means, that one person couldn't finish speaking cause the other one interrupted him

Now enjoy reading this first english fanfiction of mine! (It's been a while - actually ;) )

* * *

We cannot stay friends Charlie.

What?

I hate to say it, but this has to end.

What has to end?

We cannot see each other any longer.

Stop kidding, whatta you're talking about?

I mean, that we're enemies, Charlie.

Oh come on Billy, what is this about?

Werewolfs cannot be friends with vampires.

Stop giving this shit to me.

You're daughter has turned to the Cullens, so that's why you're an enemy now.

You cannot be serious, Billy. And stop talking about things I do not need to know.

But you ally with them.

What? Are you kidding me? She's my daughter!

You were always on their side, Charlie. You never let me say a single word against this family, without shushing me.

She's my daughter, Billy, tell me how could I not stay by her side, even now she changed that much?

Yes she changed. And then came that child. This kid is evil!

Evil? How can this lovely beautiful fragile baby be evil?

She's a changeling, a nothing, no! Everything. She's neither human, nor vampire, something inbetween, something that's not only terrifying but frightening me.

What can frighten a guy your age with that much life-experience? She's only a child, Billy.

No she's not. Can't you see, how fast she develops?

Quit it. I do not need to know about this stuff. Now tell me what this has to do with me, with our friendship? Are you saying you're throwing away this lifelong bond like a tissue?

Tell me Billy!

(quiet) I can't stand to be around you.

- What do you mean? Do I smell?

Charlie…

What's up with you?

Am I doing something wrong? I know I'm a bad cook, but you know that -

I can't handle it.

You can't handle the fact that I'm grandpa to an _evil _child? Billy you master your life so brilliant with this handicap of yours and now you tell me, you can't handle that one of your family is that different?

Only one? There are two of them now Charlie. Since we met I knew we where family. Our kids were so great together, everything was so harmonic, till that Cullen-Boy –

You don't have to tell me that, cause you know I don't favor Bellas decision. But she loves this guy and so I have to deal with it. Don't you think it's a lot to manage for me too? Having to handle this change about Bella takes a lot of strength. And now I have to discuss our friendship over this. Billy don't do this to me.

You know I care about you, so stop whining.

Then tell me the truth!

Billy!

I can wait.

- (faster) Charlie, I love you -

(sighing) Don't tell me things I already know. I don't wanna hear any "but's".

There's no but. I told you I cannot be around you now, so please stop making this more difficult to me, than it already is.

What's so difficult about this?

Oh god Charlie, don't you get what I'm saying? I'm not repeating this embarassing line to you. So accept my wish.

How can I accept that your quitting our friendship? Billy I need you now, can't you see it?

I know Charlie, but it's driving me nuts being near you. Please not make me repeat myself.

Why do you wanna stay away from the person you love?

(sighing) Oh please Charlie, I cannot, I'm too embarassed to-

You don't need to be embarassed about anything!

(fierce) Hell, Charlie! You're a guy, I'm an -old- guy, so what is this turning me into?

Billy, there's no need to get mad. In fact I knew it.

What?

This… bond. Since Bella got sick and I was on my own I noticed that there was more to it, than only friendship or feelings for a familymember not related by blood.

Can you make yourself more clear please?

I need you Billy. And I'm not agreeing on this "break-up".

Stop soothing me! I can't handle to be near you because I can't… My whole life seems like a tumbled house of cards. As I recognized these feelings everything turned upside down. I'm out of focus. I can't even see clear. Everything's so foggy inside of me. I need this to end, so please, Charlie, let me leave.

No, I can't! Don't you see that you don't have to run away from me? That I don't mean you any harm? That I love you too?

I hang up now. I'm on my way to you.

* * *

end


End file.
